Mind Games
by KoHime in the Kingdom of Light
Summary: Naruto is taken to be the servant of the Sora-Oshiguruma family against his will, follow his life as he becomes the man we would have never known before now, existed. AU.


**(RECAP) **

(Nobody's P.O.V)

A 10 year old kid was running away from people a few years after he was kicked out from the orphanage. He kept glancing back thinking that they might be closer to him. Little did he know that they had already caught up, and were only running to stretch their leg muscles. The kid, not seeing them decided that he had run long enough and settled down in an alleyway. As he leaned against the wall, panting from trying to escape the people chasing him, he didn't notice when those people had cornered him, only realizing they were there when they spoke to him. The kid assumed the one who spoke was the boss

"This must be the kid, but just to be sure" The man tilted his head towards the child "kid what's your name?"

The child, obviously too frightened to speak only glanced at the leader shakily, then tried to back up a little more than before, though his back was already flat against the wall. The leader started glaring at the kid

"What's you name! Answer me you worthless piece of trash!"

He didn't cry because he was used to the insult but he decided that it was in his best interest to lie, and maybe, they'll leave him alone. He shifted his eyes so as not to look directly at them. He whispered a name, stuttering a bit.

"My n-name is..." he shifted his position "A-k-kuma J-jaaku... (Evil Devil)"

The man didn't think the kid was telling the truth so he motioned one of his 'friends' and whispered in his ear. His friend then proceeded to tap the kid's forehead with a glowing, chakra filled hand, and the kid was trying to escape. As soon as the kid's head was touched he went limp and his eyes closed. The leader then asked a question.

"What is your name?"

The kid didn't really have a choice but to say his name. He knew he was under some sort of jutsu that was like mind control, and not knowing how to release it, he was obligated to say what his capters wanted.

"My name is Naruto...Uzumaki...Namikaze."

The people were so shocked that the user of the jutsu accidentally let go of it. Naruto then slumped down in the alleyway and then the leader muttered

"Easier for us"

With that he picked up Naruto and put him in a breathable but inescapable (unless you use jutsu or have weapons) black bag.

Everyone there that watched this, then shrugged and ignored them for they didn't care about the demon spawn of hell.

* * *

**(Naruto's P.O.V)**

****I woke up in...Something. I knew about the Kyuubi and why everyone hated me. Even though I have this beast in me I still managed to make some friends. Their names were slowly popping up in my head.

Hinata

Shino

Chouji

Shikamaru

They were my best and only friends. I then began to asses my situation hoping I could get out of it. The teachers shunned me and therefore I've learnt nothing. If it wasn't for Iruka-sensei I wouldn't have known even the basic of ninjutsu. After struggling a little, I decided that I wasn't going to get out, I yelled at my captors to let go of me this instant. After that didn't work I decided to take a nap. Thankful that the bag was at least warm and comfy I slipped into sleep.

After seemingly a moment I woke up to a bright light. It was so bright in fact that I was seeing spots for a few moments before my eyes adjusted. I switched positions so that I was sitting upwards. I glanced around slowly, with narrowed eyes because this isn't where I was living before. _Where am I? This isn't where I live._ I was getting anxious from stress and the fact that I hate sitting still. I growled into the air and tensed my muscles so I could get up, but I felt a slight pain at my neck and I sat back own. My eyes closed once again and I fell into an unconscious state.

**(Unknown P.O.V)**

"Milady, we've found another orphan boy, who goes by Naruto Uzumaki. We have him in our medicinal area. A few moments ago he tried to get up but we drugged him and as of now, he is unconscious. What would you like us to do with him?"

The girl seated in her room looked to be about 12, 2 years older than Naruto. She was picking out the petals of roses and letting them drop on the floor. She pondered on the current situation and smiled. She had obviously decided on an answer and spoke in a charming, lady-like voice.

"Make sure he is healthy and dressed up well enough when I come to see him, which will be in a day. I need him to look well, for mummy and daddy will be coming in a week to check up on me and everything must be perfect. Aniki is coming as well. So do not fail me." She closed her eyes for a moment then reopened them. "Also, if he does not co-operate, you are allowed to use any means to make him, just make sure he's alright when I see him. Understood?"

A chorus of yes 'milady' in perfect sync was said and with that the few people in her room bowed and Left in an orderly fashion. The girl sitting at the throne giggled and continued plucking roses.

**(Naruto's P.O.V)**

After passing out, I must've been taken someplace else; because I wasn't in the same place I was before. I didn't let what happen before keep me down. I started yelling in my in my subconscious, satisfied that I had created mayhem, until my face started stinging. I opened my eyes to see a woman glaring down at me with disgust evident in her eyes.

After realizing what had happened I was seething, the only people who could slap me were Sakura-Chan, Sasuke and Hinata (even though she doesn't do it very often) I growled at the lady and she slapped me again. Harder than before. I was all but screaming in rage but I was a ninja…or at least was close to one so I did what I would've done whenever I was really angry. Tap into the Kyuubi's chakra. Then I realized something was wrong.

I could not tap into the chakra and the only time I felt it was when I needed healing, but even then it was delayed, by how long, Kami knows because my wounds have not healed yet... It was a total of 2 minutes that the woman and I have been glaring at each other; I decided that I am going to at least figure out where I am. I forcibly calmed the expression in my face and smiled warmly... or as warmly as my face could get in this situation.

Not wanting her to be suspicious, i grinned at her and started talking.

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?"

The woman didn't look like she trusted me, but I don't blame her, I wouldn't trust me either in this situation. But no matter what she must've thought she still answered me.

"My name is...well that's irrelevant. Now that you're awake I'll be back...later...goodbye"

With that the lady left the 'room' I was in. I cursed mentally and started stretching my muscles. I stood up getting ready to open the door, but pressure on my neck restricted me. I realized I was wearing a collar that was tied in many places so I couldn't even turn to chop it off. I wasn't even genin level, so I didn't know what to do. I couldn't even fall asleep, so I started yelling loudly, only for it to fall onto dead ears. As it was I was getting hungry so I decided that maybe, MAYBE they would give me some food if I shut up. I waited, 1 minute, 2 minutes, 3 minutes, 4 minutes... I stopped there because the same lady came in and said

"Though you were a little...loud in the beginning you knew you needed food, so you decided to shut up...good boy"

The last comment pissed me off to no extent but I knew it was in my best interest to keep quiet, being restrained didn't help my situation, so best I listen then pay later. No scratch that...I have to test my freedom. But first, I have to get something to eat. I picked out the perfect look and displayed it on my face. The woman's face softened, but her eyes held the cold truth of the matter.

"No food unless you behave, is that understood boy?" The lady smiled venomously

I pondered my options. I could (1) make a riot, get no food, but might get a rescue attempt (2) listen to orders, be good, and get food or (3) yell my lungs out but make no attempt to escape. I was starving, having not eaten since I had to hide out for 3 days. So I decided his best bet was option 2.

I nodded slightly. The lady, assuming that was a yes said

"I will release you, you will follow me and you will remain quiet the whole way there, understood?"

Wow, she was going to release me...and let me out of the room... NO KAMI WAY! I'm going to escape and that's final! But aloud I said, even smiling

"That is understood" I said in a hushed voice, mainly because I almost couldn't keep the excitement out of it.

The lady then proceeded to unlock the chain on my neck and the unlocked the door, which she had locked earlier and told me to follow. I waited until the last moment, which as when she closed the door and looked away, to bolt and find the door. Kami HELP ME! I glanced in different directions then ran through a hallway that seemed brighter than the others. I opened the door and... *smack* a wall... what type of genjutsu is th~ crap! I'm in a genjutsu! No wonder I can't make use of anything.

I'm going to die here I know it! I was at stalemate. I sat and waited for capture. True to what I thought the women came

'Crap.'

* * *

(Naruto's P.O.V)

****After the Genjutsu placed on me was dispersed, I felt a little dizzy, and then having a major headache as the lady picked (dragged) me by my wrist back to the cell. Once the headache stopped and I saw where I was I screeched and struggled in her grip. Once she saw I was a problem though when I broke the grip, she snapped at people who looked similar to ANBU picked me up and put the collar and chain back. I growled and tried to call out to my chakra. After trying that though I became dizzy again and the world became a little more blurry. I saw something come a little closer to me. I couldn't say who it was, because I didn't bother to take in who the lady was before so I just assumed it was the same lady. The woman spoke to me in a cheerful manner that I didn't like.

"*tsk, tsk, tsk* it seems you still don't understand your predicament, Na-ru-to. Allow me to teach it to you." She smiled venomously at me.

I was about to growl out loud, but then I decided that she may just slap me again. I decided to just say ~ ahem shout what I was feeling

"NO KAMI WAY AM I STAYING HERE, YOU CAN LET THE SHINIGAMI EAT YOUR SOUL FOR ALL I CARE!"

She took on a dark aura and I immediately regretted what I said, considering I wasn't in the position to insult her. I widened my eyes and did what I thought was best for my survival. I bowed my head, submitting to her. Though she didn't know it I wasn't going down without a fight, but maybe, maybe I just might let her think I'll listen to her, if anything, for my survival. I know some people may think I can't keep quiet, but if my life's on the line, I think they should know I might turn the notch down a few.

I could feel her eyes boring into my head and I felt her smile. I almost sighed in relief but I didn't think that would help. I waited for her to do something. After seemingly 10 lifetimes she moved closer to me and lifted up my head by my chin. I got a good look at her. She had honey brown eyes and glossy brown hair. She wasn't pale, but not as dark as me ~ tan wise. Her eyes were large, but her nose and lips small. She seemed a little less than average in weight and her clothing choice was rather... peculiar. She wore a dress that was only a little big for her body size, thus making her look a little grand. She smiled at him and I tried to smile back. It was like I was in pain with that smile. She whispered words into my ear.

"Be a good boy and you shan't be hurt, understood?"

I was glaring a little so I turned my yes the other way and said quietly

"Understood."

She hissed a little and said

"Ma'am"

"mwa'am?" I said

"Ma'am" She said

"Ma'am?" I said

"Yes Ma'am, this is what you shall call me until I say otherwise, understood child?" She said

I was about to retort in a harsh way but I bit my tongue. Literally drawing blood. I responded a little glumly.

"Yes Ma'am" I said.

With that she unlocked the chains holding me bound and gave me her hand. Glad to be away from the chains, I took it. Then she turned towards me and said

"You will obey each and every command given, and if you do not, the person who gave the command will punish you. Oh yes, the head mistress will be coming, you will call her milady and I expect you to be good while she is here. If she doesn't see you befitting, off with your head, okay boy?"

I gasped in horror at the ending part and quickly nodded. She smiled and said,

"Go to that hall, do not try escaping or you will be punished. Enter the door on the right. You will bathe, change, and freshen up, for milady will be here tomorrow, your room is on the left. With that I left her grasp and went into the hallway she said.

After entering the signified room I bathed with some sweet smelling oils, changed into silken clothes then went into my room for a good night's sleep. Well as good as it can get when you were kidnapped and forced to obey or get punished ~and I didn't even know what the punishment was.

When I woke up I went to quickly bathe and change into clothes laid out for me and then I went back to my room. It felt like I was there for hours! (Only a few minutes) It was so boring that I decided that maybe the Kyuubi will keep me company. I went into my mindscape that I didn't know I had (don't ask me about that statement) and contacted the Kyuubi. After talking for some few minutes he was pulled out of his mindscape by the lad~ ahem Ma'am from yesterday (still, don't ask me I won't answer) the lady looked him over and said

"Good, you're dressed. Follow me; the mistress will be here shortly.

I followed her into a large chamber with a sort of throne thing. She knelt down and I looked at her like she was crazy. She looked offended...whoops. She hit me on the head and I fell into a sort of weird laying/bowing position. The mistress came in at the moment I fell and said

"Good, he already knows respect. I like him already. I shan't kill him. Take him to the Marking room."

I didn't really enjoy the sound of that room's name. It sounded...dangerous. As soon as the mistress was gone I was going to go run away. As soon as she left though, I was cuffed, as if they sensed what was going to happen. They dragged me to this scary looking room with all sorts of torture devices. They strapped me to a collar and chain...great. Oh, it gets worse. They lifted me up a little by my neck and strapped my hands and feet and torso, and HEAD! After that they took the neck one off, showing the bare skin that my clothes seemed to show more of. After pondering what the 'mistress' was going to do I looked at her. She was performing some sort of jutsu. After holding the jutsu, which I recognized as a seal jutsu my eyes widened incredibly and I started struggling. She shrugged and hit my neck harder than it seemed she'd do for any another.

Only a moment after though I felt excruciating pain that can't be described. The only thing that I could bare to do was scream in pure agony, I withered in pain

"ARGHHHHHHHHH" I yelled out, not even able to form words. Then my eyes, which were closed when she placed the seal on me widened to an impossible feat and I fainted from the pain inflicted on me. I was in my mindscape once again. I saw the Kyuubi and he told me to come towards him. I obeyed the command I looked at the huge beast and said with attitude

"Yes?" now he didn't seem too happy with that but he dismissed it and began to talk to me about something I wished I could have prolonged.

**"Kit, the lady that hit you on the neck, she put a seal on you, that seal is a seal I've seen before, and the only way to get rid of it is if it's taken off by the same person, and it must be done willingly meaning you can't use Genjutsu or else she won't do it properly. That seal is something like those Hyuuga's have... anyways, listen to what they tell you, it's in your best bet and with my healing powers slowed I can't help too much. It is a controlling sort of jutsu, and if the lady is disobeyed she will punish the person with I~"**

Naruto interrupted him

"Excuse me but I'm not listening to that woman and I'm practically a ninja I can take the pain"

**"LISTEN because I'm only saying this once! that seal with either (1) knock you unconscious, say if you try to escape (2) put you in deep pain while freezing your body, not allowing you to move, say if you're in a place where knocking you unconscious will get some viewers or (3) put you in deep pain when no one can hear you. There's another one that I would tell you but I'm not sure if you'd like to know..."**

Naruto visibly paled but he told the Kyuubi

**"U-Um, I w-would li-like to you to c-continue with th-th-th *gulp* the last o-one.**

The Kyuubi chuckled evilly and continued the tale

**"The last one number (4) can use the seal to control the person's body while the person is trapped in a mental cage, or at least that's what I learned in clan seals 101 at Bijuu elementary school. By the way the school is really prestige so only the best get in. anyways back to the seal. You watch your body being controlled from the inside not being able to stop it. This is why I think you should listen to her"**

This shocked me to such an extent that I fainted in my mindscape.

I woke up again thinking that I was still in my mindscape but I was actually in the real world now. I was wondering whether or not to open my eyes but the curiosity got the better of me. I looked around and realized I was still chained. Then a burning sensation on my neck started again and I started thrashing with yelps of pain. It then stopped hurting and I calmed down. I waited and waited and...Waited until they came. After seemingly 2 days! (5 minutes) I saw someone come in and look at me. I attempted to hiss at her but right when I was about to do it she made a hand sign and said

**"FROZEN PAIN"** I didn't know what she did I so I looked at her oddly, then my seal on my neck started burning like it was on fire and my body froze against my will. I tried closing my eyes but it didn't work. I then began feeling major pain emanating from the seal and I started screaming internally from the pain it gave me. It was worse than when it was put on, feeling 5 times the pain than before. After suffering through the pain for 5 minutes the pain receded and my head dropped down from exhaustion. The woman peered at me and looked at me with satisfaction. I was too tired to make a comment and I was too tired to even glare at the woman. She then started speaking to me.

"Listen and listen well, do as I say or you will suffer through that again, you're lucky I only used a small amount of its power, or you would be unconscious for a far longer time."

I looked at her in horror. THAT was what they called LITTLE I almost FAINTED for Kami's sake! She continued talking

"I will unchain you and you will start your lessons on being a proper servant for the mistress."

Kami no, I'm not being stupid servant, I rather continue being alone than work for someone against my will! I still decided that going along will be better for my health, and mental state, and nodded numbly. The woman then proceeded to unlock my chains and I followed quietly, after walking for like what! 5 minutes I started singing a song. As soon as I said one word though I heard the word free pain. I started screaming when the sensation of pain came back but it was triple what I felt. I was certain all of Konoha heard me shout. Tears

were streaming down my face and I was crying from anger, pain and helplessness. When it stopped I was moaning from the after-effects of it. The lady came closer to me and said

"Get up and follow me" not want to anger her I followed submissively. The worst part is I couldn't even contact Kyuubi when the seal activated. I hissed to myself for being so weak and shook my head slowly. I didn't say a single thing again when we walked. After what, 2 days we arrived at our destination. A classroom. A CLASS ROOM! YOU KIDDING ME I CAME HERE ONLY FOR THIS! She opened the door and I peered inside. I looked at everyone and realized they were kids with a shock, and if that wasn't enough I saw 2 of my friends from Konoha that went missing! KIBA! SHIKAMARU! I was glad to see them but my mouth still formed an 'O' shape. No one turned to look at me accept this one boy, but once he did he froze for a few seconds before putting his head down and turning quickly back to the front. I continued staring at my friends. I stood there until the lady pushed me forwards and pointed me to a seat.

I sat down and kept staring at my friend's heads. They answered when they were called on perfectly. If they could get them to listen it would've been a miracle. I turned back to face the teacher and raised my hand. In return I got the seal used on me, but to a lower extent of it, causing me less pain, but still, none the less still major. I raised my hand again and again, resulting in the same treatment, eventually I just stopped. The teacher than picked me for a question I didn't know, I did my best to answer it but... It wasn't good enough apparently. My head got activist again, but to a higher degree. I cried out in pain internally. When it was stopped I slumped onto my chair, which resulted in more pain. After that I didn't slump, when I got punished I just continued looking the teacher like that didn't happen. This continued on for 5 days, 5 days of pure torture. I tried to kill myself but before that could happen I was healed, than punished. I tried escaping again and got the same treatment to my already aching head. I now wore a mask of warm happiness while inside I didn't feel much at all. When I went to bed that night I was told that the lord and lady of the house, along with the eldest son were coming. I nodded and thanked the other servant and went to bed. I dreamt of nothing, but avoiding making the mistress angry and causing me pain. I woke up to the indoor bells, telling us to prepare for their arrival. I dressed in the issued clothes, which consisted of a butlers tux with a bow tie, after I bathed and did all the things I needed to do to freshen up. After an hour the bell sounded again and I walked to the place where I would line up. I lined up with everyone else. Then Milady appeared and went outside to greet her family. Lord Yami Lady Suteki and the eldest son, master Fubuki. I have never met them before, and if their like the mistress, I never want to. I looked to the door wearing a smile to watch the first person come in.

* * *

**(Author's Notes) Hi everyone, I had this on file and decided to post it instead o letting it rot away, tell me what you people's think, and dont comment on how bad my writing this, i wrote this when i was younger and even i think my grammer and spelling suck. R&R ^.^**

**NaruHinalover22 OUT!**


End file.
